


No ha sido lo peor

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sexual Tension, Shame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Peter solo quiere probarlo.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	No ha sido lo peor

* * *

Peter se quedó tenso como un alambre estirado a su máxima capacidad, sentía que cualquier movimiento supondría demasiado ruido, sería demasiado brusco o demasiado llamativo para Tony que de buena fe lo había dejado dormir en su cuarto, así que se hizo bolita en el espacio que había hecho para él junto a su blanda masa de músculos. Como un padre que no tiene reparos en acurrucar a su bebé por las noches. Y Peter sabía por qué, sabía que Tony no le preparaba el almuerzo por las mañanas por casualidad y que las tardes en las que lo ayudaba en matemáticas no era un evento fortuito.

A veces incluso le dolía, porque la razón que se enhestaba por sobre su relación para hacer lo que hacían o compartir lo que compartían, era algo más íntimo y rasgueado, era algo que Tony nunca le diría y él no se atrevía a preguntar, pero que estuvo rodando en las hojas de periódicos durante algunas semanas. No quería torturarlo ya con eso como ha hecho el Daily Bugle. Más cuando la mano del señor Stark le revuelve la cabeza afectivamente y notaba que está tan lejos de superarlo como el de aceptarlo.

No era fácil perder a alguien. Él lo sabia de primera mano porque tuvo el boleto dorado para presenciarlo en primera fila y con lujo detalle. Lo inicial era shookeante, y lo que continuaba era un proceso largo, doloroso y complicado.

Ahora bien, si la superación y la parte fatídica del duelo es de por si cansada y una mierda intrincada como el infierno, no se imaginaba esa misma sensación de vacío pero con TODO recordándole que así eran las cosas. Con todo en contra para astillar la fuerza adquirida, repiquetear en la herida y ser cómplice de un recuerdo que no quiere partir.

Así, para bien o para mal, pasaron los restos que les quedaban hundiendo las narices en el laboratorio, en esos acertijos ferozmente intrincados que Tony preparaba para él, y ya no tenía una casa con una buena tía que hacía lo que podía para cuidarlo, tenía a la par un pequeño nido en la mansión Stark, la que a su pisada y nombre siempre estaría abierta. Tony se lo había dejado claro después de todo.

Quizá por eso se queda, tampoco es que le moleste y hubiese buscado otra opción, los abrazos de Tony era cálidos, tenían un confort que desde el tío Ben no había encontrado y eran un calor sedativo y arrullador. Quería ser bueno, y cada día despertaba con la intención bajo los huesos.

Él había estudiando un poco de psicología durante su estancia en octavo año, cortesía del programa estudiantil de la preparatoria. Y aunque no recuerda mucho de lo que la maestra había dicho, su mente extrañamente siempre chocaba contra la misma idea.

"Figuras paternales. Hombres excepcionalmente mayores. Necesidad de cariño. Reemplazó" De nuevo, no recordaba mucho tampoco de eso, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en algún punto tuvo que haber oído acerca de, porque esas eran las palabras que durante una fracción de tiempo rumiaron la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Tony tenía sus razones para estar con él y acceder de buena voluntad a ir a sus juntas escolares cuando May no podía. Él también tenía sus razones para estar en el taller del señor Stark sin falta cada viernes. Nunca iban a encararlo, Peter jamás se iba a tomar con filosofía lo que leyó de aquel libro viejo y desgastado sobre conducta y traumas. Simplemente dolía, y fuera por una razón excusable o no, no cambiaría el hecho de que se sentía bien acomodarse en el hombro del señor Stark, quedarse quieto y mareado por las caricias en la raíz sensible de su cuello y luego, poco a poco sentir el sueño deslizándose sobre sus párpados mareados.

Para ese entonces, Tony todavía lactaba, no tenía el estímulo directo del bebé, pero, ahí estaba, tardaba en cesar, entonces vagaba por la vida dolorido y mojado. A menudo se quejaba instintivamente de la incomodidad, a menudo gruñía y aunque no sé lo decía Peter sabía por qué. Porque, más frecuente que cotidiano, sus camisas se ensuciaban y él maldecía por estar así, todo hecho un desastre, sensible y húmedo.

Y Peter lo veía, Peter a veces terminaba con la brújula atrofiada y en un estado caótico de no retorno, perdido ineludiblemente en lo que sus ojos, en ocasiones desviados reparaban, se quedaba observando como si fuera un golpe de suerte, y para pronto, la costumbre hizo brotar un estímulo indefendible y atronador. Sus ojos, ellos no entendían de órdenes o mesura, eran indiscretos y espontáneos, Peter apretaba los labios y miraba la leche que escurría cuando Tony decidía andar sin camisa, y sabía que no era su edad ni su tiempo, pero la curiosidad era innata y la intriga enormes garras afiladas. Ajustaba el eje de su visión, se concentraba como no queriendo, escudriñando con un interés que no debería tener el pecho del señor Stark, las dos protuberancias sonrojadas que cada tanto estaban contraídas, erectas y listas para tocar.

A menudo Peter se devanaba los sesos queriendo encontrar una razón para satisfacer la culpa que lo corroía, porque sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza del señor Stark, que no debería estar mirando ahí, ni querer lo que su lengua hormigueando consideraba oportuno cuando Tony tenía la mirada clavada en un punto que no fuera él.

Chiflado

Esa debía ser la palabra con la que debía de percibirse el resto de sus años.

¿Era que Tony estaba lleno de feromonas?

¿Era que quería otro grado de apego paternal? Quizá, pero fuera aún así la más inocente de las razones, sus entrañas protestaban y le decían que... ya no era precisamente el bebé que Tony perdió y que tendría que estar ocupando su lugar.

Es solo que llevaba demasiado tiempo girando la cabeza, disimulando con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los puños y aguantándose la sed.

La curiosidad era amiga o enemiga dependiendo del contexto en el que se desprendía. Y Peter siempre pensó que no era estrictamente necesario que matara al gato, que bien podría escabullirse al cuarto de Tony para complacerse un poco sin ser juzgado, mirar sin ser apedreado y por un segundo perderse en lo que por meses no había podido ver a cabalidad.

Pero la intriga, si esa, crecía, explotaba como una ola y se hacía enfermiza, obsesiva y enloquecedora.

Ahí en el cuarto, hecho un aovillo junto a Tony, compañero de su respiración ligera, sus mejillas cosquilleaba dentro de su boca eventualmente hecha agua, atraída y sentía ese puñetero impulso de ir, no importarle una mierda lo que Tony pensará y- uhg

Se acercó a él, menos suave que una sombra, notando de inmediatamente que tenía un leve resuello tembloroso desgastando la base de su boca.

Hacía calor, y no era solo su cuerpo, era verano y Tony estaba reacio a la idea de ponerse playera, entonces dejaba la ventana abierta porque el aire por muy seco e insípido que fuera lograba apaciguar un poco la ardiente característica de la estación. No obstante, conveniente o maligno en grados casi iguales, la luz se colaba no por algún resquicio, sino que inundaba de forma casi absurda y en los lugares correctos, echándose sobre Tony, como una manta casi traslúcida.

Luego lo vio y oh...Tony estaba tan húmedo, y él especialmente excitable. Dos pequeñas gotas presionadas sobre la punta suave de su pezón, y el resto, la areola y la base mojadas, brillando casi de forma seductora por la luz que lo atrapaba.

Peter frunció el ceño, y no notó que estaba tragando tan duro que dolía hasta medio segundo después. Analizó sus opciones, pero ahora se le dificultaba pensar, ser el buen chico que le prometió a Tony que sería.

Su cabeza fue de arriba abajo entre los pros y los contras, sabía que debía de hacer algo para calmarse, pero el único placebo a la mano era...

Jodida cosa.

Sin perder la vista del semblante de Tony, se incorporó como pudo, con las piernas frágiles como gelatina y rezando a Dios que el señor Stark tuviera el sueño pesado. Miró, con la necesidad abarrotando sus papilas, y el autocontrol pesando dos fardos de rocas.

Uno de sus dedos, el índice exactamente, se acercó con cuidado al suave pezón de Tony, y teniendo una percepción muy distorsionada de lo bueno o lo incorrecto, rezó a Dios pese a ser ateo, antes de presionar su huella contra la blanda piel chorreante. Lo sumergió un poco y eso... brotó.

En ese instante, creyó que sus ojos bien pudieron volverse dos bolas de billar brillantes, y que tal vez tendría una orla de corazoncitos bailando en su cabeza. No le importaba si solo él estaba al tanto y no Tony, más cuando la curiosidad le hizo tomar la punta y apretar solo para ver el tibio liquido caer sobre sus dedos.

La necesidad volvió a apuñalarlo, quería irse y encerrarse en el primer baño que encontrara, o irse y no volver nunca, sentía que una parte estaba deshilachándose, podría ser el buen juicio, o la voz de pepé grillo, pero huía y lo abandonaba a su suerte.

Solo una vez.

Se dijo consoladoramente luego de aceptar que no podría quedarse quieto solo con eso, que lo que había hecho no fue un calmante sino el primer sorbo para el arranque. Y que ya estaba muy dañado como para no cruzar la línea.

Se enderezó un poco más, acercando la cabeza, y olfateando el aroma afelpado y atrayente que Tony venía cargando por naturaleza. Miró, se replanteó su vida entera cuando estuvo exhalando frente a él, cuando sabía que podía detenerse pero no quería hacerlo, cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas y solo iba en una única dirección.

Sacó la cristalina punta de su lengua y le dio una lamida tentativa. Fue algo diminuto y hasta inofensivo, casi inocente, con la curiosidad que a él mismo lo atormentaba. No fue el gran paso, claro, pero su cerebro se apagó y todo dio un giro, como una revelación religiosa, si, esa podría ser su religión. Se permitió ser el jodido puberto que era, le dio las riendas de todo al instinto y finalmente por fin, oh por fin, enganchó, no decidido ni de lejos, su pequeña boca al pezón derecho del señor Stark, asegurándose de no tocar nada más, porque ya estaba haciendo algo muy malo pero tendría cuidado.

Sintió la textura esponjosa dentro de su cavidad y saboreó el regusto natural y dulzón de la leche. Un gemido se le escapó, decidiendo que no iba a preguntar ahora por lo que continuaba o seguía a partir de ahí, el momento era efímero y quizá irrepetible tenía que abocarse a ello.

Así pues, tomó el pequeño capullo entre sus labios más firmemente y sorbió, tentando la extensión y oh Dios... quería comerlo así siempre.

Su estómago se contrajo, como una extraña mezcolanza entre placer y miedo, porque probablemente estaba haciendo algo muy malo, pero se sentía bien, necesario y reconfortante.

Se alejó un momento, capturando la imagen del pezón de Tony pulido por la leche y sus propios fluidos, antes de volver para mordisquear con tacto, cerrando los ojos, sorbiendo duro, más paulatino, mientras poco a poco se volvía una cosita jadeante.

Aspiró profundamente, e inhaló el picor, el arrepentimiento gestante y la piel de Tony, almibarada, perdiéndose mientras más aceleraba el movimiento de labios y lengua y mientras más se llenaba la boca.

— ¿P-Peter? Oh, Dios ¡Parker! — murmuró Tony. Desubicado todavía en la barbaridad de su cama, tratando de hallarle sentido al agradable calor que rodeaba su hinchado pezón.

Volteó, abrió los ojos de sopetón, y Peter en líneas generales habría saltado como un pequeño gato, pero estaba tan embebido en la faena que alejarse era mortalmente desconcertante. No había opción y volvió a pedir secretamente la expiación de sus pecados.

Tony sintió la succión, algo dentro suyo, la parte muerta no estaba muerta solo en coma. Si, probablemente era eso, solo ocupaba un buen bebé. Pero estaba como el agua, pasó por sus estados y ahora, os asediaba esa palabra que empezaba con "Ató" y terminaba con "nito"

Trató de llamar la atención del chiquillo, pero sus ojos estaban vaporizados y muy lejos de poder centrarlo, Peter tenía las pupilas más negras que había visto nunca, llorosas, brillantes, no eran los ojos del niño que le pedía un sándwich, era un mirada profusa de algo que ni el propio Peter entendía, pero que no obstante, llevaba también, algo intenso y famélico, mientras se rendía a ser no más que un cachorrito quejicoso tratando de comer.

Lo apartó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, pero Peter, con energías desesperadas, volvió a atacar, gimiendo un débil "perdón, perdón" antes de rodearlo, dejándose ir a la impulsividad con abandono y sacarle un gruñido por la dureza. Varios sonidos brotaron de ahí, todos demasiado sobrecogedores para que Tony siquiera pensara o se debatiera entre la moral o lo licito.

Vio el momento exacto en el que el chico tragó, agitado y con ritmo y boca insistente, enroscando su lengua cuando podía y ahuecando sus mejillas cuando lo necesitaba, Tony pensó que podría morir solo de eso, era vital separarse, quería creerlo, ¿O realmente lo era? Porque sintió las jodidas ganas de dejarlo ahí, tomarlo del puto cabello y esperar a que no se apartara de su lugar, pero él, tiró de la punta con un pequeño chupetón, dándole un poco de espacio.

Las respiración de Peter se abalanzó sobre ellos errática y compungida, pero valiente en dado punto porque luchaba por apartarse.

— A-ah — jadeó Peter, cuando un diminuto chorro de leche apuntó y le manchó la cara, obligándolo a cerrar un ojo.

Los labios de Peter temblaron en un puchero, ya alejados, ya listos para el desastre, Tony pensó, algo realmente malo había pasado, claro, no esperaba que fuera tan cínico como se manifestó dos segundos atrás, pero ahora tenía un mohín y parecía, le daría un ataque cardíaco, planteó la idea y surgió cuando su niño se dejó caer temeroso sobre uno de sus hombros. Resoplaba con algo que el señor Stark rápidamente identificó como remordimiento.

— P-Perdón, perdón — dijo Peter con frenesí, escondiéndose en su cuello, en su voz escrita vergüenza y odio hacía si mismo — estabas ahí y y-yo...yo quería, yo realmente quería y... Perdón 

Tony entendió, aún desencajado, y con la parte medio despierta de su cerebro, se atrevió a rodearle la espalda cariñosamente, era un movimiento arriesgado, su pulso no podía dar par más, pero tampoco la preocupación por Peter, su Peter, ignorando el retumbe de la conciencia que le decía que huyera.

— Hey, hey chico, está bien — animó a la velocidad del rayo, le partía demasiado ver así a Peter — está bien, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

— ¿No estás molesto? — se atrevió a preguntar, sin poder esconder el terror sílaba tras sílaba.

Tony lo pensó, Tony quería mentirle y decirle que si, Tony quería sentir asco pero fingir que no para no romperle el corazón. Pero no sintió nada de eso, porque el buen visto lo daría sin segundas intenciones, no tendría que actual nada y eso, eso era lo verdaderamente jodido.

— No... — dijo, sintiendo sus tripas encogerse luego de oírlo en voz alta. Fuerte y claro.

Las palabras en respuesta vacilaron un momento, no le tomó importancia, esa reacción era incluso predecible para Tony, en vista de...bueno, todo lo anterior.

— Igual lo siento — logró decir.

— ¿Lo...lo disfrutaste al menos? — cuestionó, presenciando los nervios atirantados del chico tras la pregunta, y adivinado, que quizá tendría un sonrojo muy llamativo en el inicio de sus mejillas. No le sorprendería, siendo francos, viniendo de él.

— U-hh pues, si...lo disfruté — Peter se abrazó a su cuerpo, resoplando en la base de su cuello, como un koala bebé — m-me gustó mucho...

Tony descansó la quijada sobre el hombro del chico, suspirando, todo era una mierda. Pero al menos, Peter estaba ahí, haciéndose presa del contacto y el consuelo.

— Está bien chico... todo está bien.

Tony pensó que podrían quedarse petrificados en el sitio durante varios años, no sabía como habían entrado y ahora ni como salir. Pero siendo sinceros no es que necesitara salir. Nada apuntalaba la necesidad de apartarlo, un milenio podría pasar y él... él seguiría siendo muy débil para huir, era su cachorro después de todo. Además, de una forma que en base a la ejecución y ambientación no sería excepcionalmente correcta, se percibió como con todo lo que ahí había puesto sobre la mesa.

Probablemente solo fue la reacción natural al apego, a todas esas noches que durmieron juntos y le enjauló la cintura lentamente con una mano. Fue el roce y el apogeo de su relación, fue la necesidad de Peter haciendo estragos y el sentimiento de afección. Quizá solo estaba cayendo en lo erróneo y dándole un doble sentido a lo que no tenía. Si, debía ser eso. Intentó convencerse.

Pero sus ojos, tan rebeldes como se acordaba desde que tenía memoria, se desplazaron más de lo que ahora debería hacer, incluso más de lo que cualquier persona en uso de todas sus facultades mentales podría. Se deslizó diciéndose que si iba a hacer algo malo, al menos debía hacerlo bien. Y- ahí estaba, los despistados dedos de Peter jugando con su pezón. La cosa es que eso no era lo malo, la cosa es que no tenía la capacidad de apartarlo.

Peter no lo hacía con malicia, estaba perdido suspirando encima de Tony demasiado apurado odiándose a si mismo para notarlo. Y ya la cosa estaba podrida, no quería seguir contribuyendo a hacerlo sentir como una mierda.

Sería un buen momento para pararse esperar a que quedara dormido y salir, pensar en sus opciones, asegurarse de remover toda la leche antes de que Peter venga o algo como eso. Debía existir alguna manera. Quizá algún día, cuando Peter fuera a la universidad mirarían hacia atrás y contemplarían el panorama, para terminar riéndose mientras compartían una copa. Hoy la cosa se veía prematura y distante, pero tal vez, tal vez...

Tony quería pensar, pero no podía, miró la recamara parcialmente oscura, iluminada solamente por lo que traía consigo la noche. Y luego, miró a Peter, todas y cada una de sus facciones, no podría distinguirlo con la ventana cerrada, pero ahora que lo único plenamente oscuro era su curiosa pupila, algo intenso lo atacó bajo la piel. Y, entendió.

Peter se mordió el labio, con su mirada perdida en donde sus dedos habían estado jugueteando, y exhalando como si hubiese estado sumergido por días bajo el agua.

— Peter... — intentó capturar su atención y en eso pensar del interruptor o secuencia que había provocado ir de la depresión a la manía como un bipolar.

El chico intentó hablar, pero parecía que las palabras se le había atorado y nunca saldrían. Tony lo acarició, por la espalda, asumiendo con un retortijón lo que su chico quería.

— Peter...

— Señor Stark... — murmuro con un resuello en tono bajo y rasposo — q-quiero...

La locura, se expandió por cada célula de su cuerpo como pólvora, miró contemplado a un Peter que estaba perdido en la nostalgia de la noche y la necesidad de calor, sintió que lo traicionaría, sintió también que si no se negaba, daba lo mismo, le rompería el corazón. Y él ya había roto muchos como para romper este.

Si la gente alguna vez iban a apuntar con sus índices acusatorios, que sea con justa razón. Peter era su cachorro. Peter era un niño bueno. Peter solo quería...solo un poco.

No necesitaron ensayar el libreto, sus movimientos fluyeron gráciles, incluso aunque sintiera la necesidad de decir en voz alta "Si bebé, adelante, puedes probar" se limitó a cerrar la boca como pocas veces hacía, recostando la espalda en un ángulo obtuso, Peter montándosele encima, exhalando pesado, y volviendo a ello con su pequeña boca mojada.

— A-ah.. Peter... — sin aliento a la primera lamida, y entre dientes cuando llegó el primer sorbo.

Peter alzó la vista, interesado en no cometer errores, cerrando los ojos mientras todo él vibraba y Tony descansaba las manos sobre su cabeza, sin necesidad de empujarlo o guiarlo porque esa era tarea del niño.

La boca del chico se aferró a su sonrosado pezón, los sonidos húmedos le devoraron los oídos, quiso relajarse, pero se quedó en un estado tenso e inamovible, no respiraba y todo lo sentía, un nudo se formó en la garganta, quizá era un grito, quizá no, no lo sabía.

Permaneció ahí, inmóvil como una roca escuchando los sonidos de succión mezclándose con los chillidos de placer de Peter. Apretando las sabanas porque cada lamida, cada sorbo era aliviador y malicioso. Su boca era persistente y decidida y jodidamenete caliente. No tuvo mas remedio que sucumbir y arquear la columna en el intento de ser indiferente.

— Ah, si Peter, así bebé — felicitó, viéndolo tomar de su leche. Es una sensación que no había experimentado nunca, no con el pecho así de sensible, con la aura así de cálida y pretenciosa

Era un buen chico, pensó, era obediente y animado con todo lo que hacía, incluso con lo que estaba en su control totalitario. Acariciando suavemente la punta hinchada de su pezón, y viendo la relajación no colores pero si mental que le daba al chico, de nuevo, su chico.

Cerró los ojos, no debería, y se dejó llevar pensando que más tarde habría espacio para el arrepentimiento y el asco.

Peter en dado momento comenzó a revolverse, era algo sutil que escalaba hasta hacerse frenético, sus caderas chirriaron, Tony estaba muy perdido en su propia mente como para notarlo, pero alzó la vista y...mierda, su chico estaba duro. Súbitamente, así, sin más. Trató de recordar en que momento pasó, pero no pudo. Su respiración -la de Peter- de pronto no fueron breves espasmos de placer, fue rápida y encandecente, y descubrió que lo que el chico hacía si tenía nombre. Pervirtiendo sus anatomías, Peter rechinaba su pelvis muy ansioso sobre el lugar de su fémur, sin tiempo de razonar o considerar que ello iba mas allá de lo no verbalmente acordado.

Pudo sentir esa polla dura y húmeda contra su muslo, frotando impetuosamente mientras más se le dificultaba sorber. Su corazón castañeo con violencia hasta los oídos, la garganta le temblaba y no era solo su culpa sino...

Peter soltó su pequeña protuberancia rosada para gritar un jadeo alto y necesitado, Tony, muy hipnotizado por el repentino movimiento, se quedó estático e inflexible en su lugar, estudiando la forma en la que las caderas del chico experimentaban placer y desorden.

Todos los músculos de Peter usados con único fin, sudoroso y jadeante sin poder detenerse como toda esa noche, lanzándose al placer como un ciego sin buena conducta.

— Ah, u-hg...mhg ... — decía intentado formar un sonido coherente, pero la fonética era para los que estaban con los pies en la tierra. No para él.

Las manos del chico quisieron flaquear, pero él lo resistió inclinándose hacía el eje de Tony respirando fuerte y desorganizado encima de su boca.

— Papá... papá... — gimió Peter en su oído, con una sonido y una mueca estrangulada, probando por primera vez el placer carnal no de uno sino de dos. Se mecía en el borde del sentimiento de prohibido e incorrecto, era duro y sucio y desordenado y todo lo dotado de inexperiencia, pero Tony lo mantenía, acariciando su espalda, preguntando como llegaron a ello.

Y sin embargo, no prestó oposición ni hizo algún llamado para interrumpirlo, sabía de sobra que luego Peter estará pidiendo perdón, pero hoy lo dejaría descubrir, disfrutar, sacudirse y echarlo a perder.

— ¡Mhg! Papá... Papá... ¡Papi! — dice por ultima vez, derramando su carga dentro de la ropa.

Todo fue un borrón después, Peter se abrazó a él, cavilando ahora sí sobre el desastre que había originado toda esa mezcla de libertad y aprecio convertido en lo que sea que Peter sentía.

Jamás le echaría la culpa. No importaba que tanto se hubiera corrido o que tanto lo hubiera mordisqueando, Peter era y siempre sería su pequeño cachorro. Que no podría cargar malicia alguna.

Tiempo después Tony pudo tener un bebé. Era precioso y ya tenía en que ocuparse. Peter todavía rondaba el laboratorio, su casa y a veces hasta le ayudaba a arrullar al bebé.

Pero también seguía siendo irresponsable e imprudente, sentándose ahí en el otro sillón para ver cómo Tony amamantaba a su bebé. Al tanto de que Tony sabía las ganas que tenía de ocupar su lugar.

No le molesta, un día no pudieron parar, un día Peter siempre se escurría a su lado para apretar sobre la camisa, jadear y pedir por favor. Y un día, Tony no pudo decirle que no.


End file.
